Juntos por siempre!
by nekitakawaii99
Summary: regrese owo/ con un nuevo fic sacado de un sueño xD habra jerza, nalu, gruvia, gale entre otras owo pasen y lean /o/


**Ohayo o.o/, les traigo una nueva historia originada de un sueño que tuve xD**

**Se esta acercando San Valentín owo yo lo celebrare molestando a unos amigos xDD tan tan ya me callo y voy a con la historia ._.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

****Lucy: se acabo... todo acabo, pero en este corto tiempo fui muy feliz a tu lado... Natsu...

_***FlashBlack***_

_****_2 días antes, Natsu y Lucy confesaron sus sentimientos, al regresar al gremio, Natsu dijo que el y Lucy eran novios y que era de ella

**Gray: ya callate!**

**Natsu: quieres pelea cubito de hielo?**

**Gray:con gusto flamita!**

Y comenzó la típica pelea entre ellos, mientras en la barra, Lucy estaba rodeada por sus amigas que no dejaban de hacerle preguntas...

**Cana:y dime que sentiste?**

**Mirajane: sentias un nudo en el estómago?**

**Levy: estabas feliz? nerviosa?**

**Erza: basta! la estan llenando de muchas preguntas!**

**Juvia: pero Juvia cree que Lucy esta demasiado roja**

Mientras a Lucy le hacian preguntas ella estaba en su mente recordando todo lo que había pasado y estaba como un tomate =/=

**Erza: resumire las preguntas... Comó fue que pasó? Cuando se enamoraron?**

**Lucy: pues eso ¬/¬, solo paso, no tiene mucha lógica, simplemente...**

**Lisanna: "simplemente no podemos estar separados" cierto? es lo que ibas a decir?**

**Lucy: Lisanna, me leiste la mente...**

**Erza: ya veo, supongo que tantas visitas de Natsu a tu casa influyo en tus sentimientos**

**Mirajane: es tan romántico *-***

**Levy: me alegro por ustedes!**

**Juvia: Juvia quiere que Gray-sama la ame!**

**Lucy: calma Juvia**

**Elfman: cuando menos lo esperes un hombre declara sus sentimientos a la persona que ama! eso es ser un hombre!**

**Evegreen: ELFMAN! mueve tu trasero o me voy sin ti!**

**Elfman: ya voy mi Eve**

**Evegreen: ¬/¬ mira como me pones baka!**

**Elfman: Eve-chan vendrás conmigo al festival?**

**Evegreen: claro que si hombre**

**Elfman: OTOKO!**

**Evegreen: ya callate y vamonos!**

Elfman y Evegreen llevan saliendo 2 meses, ella queria ir a una misión antes del festival, aunque estando ellos solos el viaje seria largo

**Mirajane: a Elfman le va bien no crees Lisanna?**

**Lisanna: demasiado bien jeje**

**Erza: e-e-esperen!... Mañana, es el festival de San Valentín!**

Al escuchar esto e grmio quedo en absoluto silencio... hasta que cierto maestro hablo

**Makarov: JA JA JA JA! ya saben lo que les ocurre a los que no tienen pareja para el festival -borracho- jajajaja!**

****Todos en el gremio quedaron en shock y cuando reaccionaron lo primero que hicieron fue buscar pareja para el festival!

**Fried: Mira!**

**Mirajane: ya sabes mi respuesta Fried -le hace un guiño-**

Mirajane se reia al ves a todos los del gremio buscando pareja, pero Erza solo estaba sentada con sus amigas comiendo un pastel de fresa

**Mirajane:Erza... con quien iras al festival?**

**Erza: pues...**

Detrás de Erza apareció un hombre de cabello azul, era Jellal, se acerco silenciosamente a Scarlet para decirle al oído

**Jellal: hola Erza**

**Erza: Jellal!? no estabas en una misión?**

**Jellal: ya la termine, ademas queria verte ¬/¬ podemos hablar?**

**Erza: ¬/¬ claro...**

Erza y Jellal salieron del gremio, mientras que...

**Gray: Juvia quieres ir conmigo al festival?**

**Juvia: -en su mente- (estoy en un sueño, Gray-sama y Juvia...) Juvi! Juvia acepta 3 . 3!**

**Gray: nos vemos mañana!**

**Gajeel: Enana!**

**Levy: que quieres!?**

**Gajeel: serías mi acompañante?**

**Levy: -suspira- esta bien asi evitas el castigo del maestro**

**Gajeel: como quieras...**

**Jet y Droy: estamos muertos! x.x**

**Lucy: Levy-chan no deberias ser asi con el**

**Levy: tienes razón Lu-chan -suspira-**

**Natsu: entonces Lucy -la toma de la cintura- irás conmigo no?**

**Lucy: que te hace creerlo?**

**Natsu: por que eres mía, solo mía!**

**Lucy: jajaja eres increíble, iras a mi casa?**

**Natsu: claro, nos vemos**

Mientras Natsu y Lucy se despiden, Erza regresa con un color que le hacia competencia a su cabello

**Lucy: que pasó Erza?**

**Erza: J-J-J-Jellal...**

**Levy: te invito a festival? owo**

**Erza: -asiente con la cabeza- M-Mira dame un pastel de fresa...**

**Lucy: calmate, mañana sera un buen día**

**Cana: menos para mi, nadie me invito -comienza a beber-**

**Laxus: oye Cana**

**Cana:que? -bebiendo-**

**Laxus: serías mi pareja en el festival?**

**Cana: -en shock y deja de beber-... claro...**

**Laxus: nos vemos**

**Cana: tan borracha estoy? no lo imagine o si?**

**Mirajane: fue real**

**Cana: Genial! mañana sera un gran día**

**Levy: no tiene remedio jeje**

**Lucy: bueno, creo que ninguno recibira el castigo**

**Jet y Droy: habla por ti -deprimidos-**

**Levy; Happy y Wendy? con quienes iran?**

**Lisanna: Wendy irá con Romeo y Happy irá con Charle**

**Lucy: y tú?**

**Lisanna: con Bickslow jeje**

**Lucy: ok...**

**Mirajanne: bueno nos veremos mañana**

****Todos se fueron, mientras Lucy caminaba a su casa se decia a si misma "fue un día bien loco, pero uno muy feliz, soy la novia de Natsu y tengo a la mejor familia, aunque muero por ver las citas de mañana -entra a su casa y ve a Natsu en la sala-

**Natsu: bienvenida Lucy!**

pero eso seria mañana por ahora tengo asuntos pendientes con Natsu

* * *

**Termine el primer cap xD**

**ojala les alla gustado, dejen reviews plisss x3**

**terminen con un buen dia owo bye bye .3./**


End file.
